listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horror Movie Heroes
This list includes the heroes of horror movies. Note: This list only includes heroes, and as well heroes that are considered protagonists and antagonists. A Nightmare on Elm Street * Glen Lantz - While asleep, was pulled into his bed by Freddy and shot upward in a fountain of blood. * Jesse Walsh - Killed by Freddy on the bus. (Debatable) * Lisa Webber - Killed by Freddy on the bus. (Debatable) * Donald Thompson - Impaled on the tail fin of a car by Freddy. * Nancy Thompson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. * Roland Kincaid - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. * Joey Krusel - Pulled into his waterbed and stabbed by Freddy, drowning him. * Kristen Parker - Thrown into a furnace by Freddy. * Rick Johnson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. * Dan Jordan - Fused with a motorcycle by Freddy, causing him to crashed. * Mark Gray - Hacked by Freddy with his clawed glove. * John Doe - Fell onto spikes placed by Freddy. * Mark Davis - Set on fire by Freddy, and then face slashed with his clawed glove. * Deputy Scott Stubbs - Electrocuted by Jason. * Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. * Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. * Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with his machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. Friday the 13th (Original) * Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. * Paul Holt - Killed off-screen by Jason. (Debatable) * Rob Dier - Stabbed by Jason with a garden harrow. * Pam Roberts - Stabbed by Tommy. (Debatable) * Sheriff Mike Garris - Snapped in half by Jason, breaking his back. (Redeemed antagonist) * Julius Gaw - Head punched off by Jason. * Mark Davis - Set on fire by Freddy, and then face slashed with his clawed glove. * Deputy Scott Stubbs - Electrocuted by Jason. * Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. * Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. * Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with his machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. Friday the 13th (Reboot) * Jenna - Stabbed by Jason with his machete. * Whitney Miller - Killed off-screen by Jason. (Debatable) Halloween (4-6 timeline) * Laurie Strode - Killed in a car accident. * Rachel Carruthers - Stabbed by Michael with a pair of scissors. * Tina Williams - Stabbed by Michael. * Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot by Dr. Wynn. * Jamie Lloyd - Impaled on a corn thresher by Michael, and was killed when he turned it on. * Dr. Samuel Loomis - Killed off-screen by Michael. (Debatable) Halloween (H20 timeline) * Dr. Samuel Loomis - Suffered from a heart attack. * Laurie Strode - Stabbed in the back by Michael, and fell off the rooftop. Halloween (Final timeline) * Dr. Samuel Loomis - Suffered from an unknown cause. * Aaron Korey - Bashed into a door numerous times by Michael. * Deputy Frank Hawkins - Stabbed in the throat by Dr. Sartain with a pen knife. Halloween (Reboot) * Laurie Strode - Shot repeatedly by the Police. (Unrated Cut) (Accident) Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Ellie Grimbridge - Killed off-screen until being replaced with one of Conal's Androids. (Debatable) It * Stan Uris - Slit his wrists in the bathtub once he heard that Pennywise has returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him. * Eddie Kaspbrak - Impaled by Pennywise. Jaws * Quint - Eaten alive by the Shark. * Marge - Devoured by the Shark. * Martin Brody - Suffered from a heart attack. * Sean Brody - Arm bitten off by the Shark, then pulled underwater and devoured. * Jake - Devoured by the Shark. (Theatrical version only; survived in DVD version) Category:Notable villain deathlists